Another Path
by M2D
Summary: The name says it all this fic takes an alternative path from the anime, right after episode 81 thats when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kick Naraku's ass and he runs away, I know it doesn't sound like much but why don't you give it a shot?


Yo! This is my first try at writing any Inuyasha fic, as you read this fic is taking another path from the series it happens right after episode eighty one, I hope you enjoy reading it and remember comments, complains and flames are welcome.

Sesshomaru: oi…aren't you forgetting something?

M2D: ah…hehehehe…Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi I am making no amount of money by doing this fic…

Sesshomaru:…

Solid: well it's nice to know I ain't the only one who's here to make sure you don't steal any copyrights

M2D: anyway…let's begin…

The sun was shining brightly over the Higurashi household, offering light and heat to all who needed it. Its rays were not interrupted by the interference of any clouds on this day, for there were but a small number of them floating around in the azure sky, like small islands of ice on a seas surface.

Stepping out of the home of the Higurashis was a girl who appeared to be 15 of age; her hair was black and reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a simple white shirt, its sleeves reaching her wrists. Along with a short green skirt; it was obvious to anybody who lived next to them to know that this was her school uniform, on her feet were her usual brown shoes, she was walking happily towards what appeared to be a small cottage that was in the house's yard.

As she decreased the distance between her and the wooden building, she noticed the signs of spring in the environment around her, the songs and melodies of birds filled the atmosphere, while the sakura trees wore their dress of pink petals as if they were celebrating the arriving of this time of year.

Floating down upon her was a small sakura petal that she made a grab at before the wind could play with it anymore; she smiled as she felt the soft flower petal in her palm, in her mind today one thought ruled over others "today is going to be a great day."

When she reached her destination, she opened the old wooden door and stepped inside the makeshift cottage while she struggled with the yellow bag on her back, its extra weight was probably because of her school books and their heaviness on her back was only outweighed by the guilt she felt at her poor school grades.

In the middle of the wooden shack, that was almost lightless, she saw the object that changed her life, the thing that made sure that she would never live like a normal teen ever again, that object was an old wooden well and it seemed to have aged well for all the hundreds of years it's been around. But times toll on it was still very clear, many small stiffs in its wooden frame could be easily distinguished.

Walking to the center of the old wooden building the girl came to a stop when she reached the opening of the old well, before stepping into it she placed her bag in it first, glad to be away from its weight for even just a few seconds, then she entered the well, her name was Higurashi Kagome, occupation student and a current guest of the Sengoku era. The black haired 15 year old floated through the alternative space in the well she has just jumped into, Kagome hoped to reach the other side quickly to see her dear friends, but what her eyes wanted to see the most was a certain silver haired half demon.

Sitting on the side of a well was boy who appeared to be 15 years of age, he was wearing a red yukata, and had a sword by his side, its hilt looking to be at least a hundred years old, by just looking at his head and seeing his dog like ears anyone would guess he wasn't human. His usual pissed mask was on his face, wind was blowing though his long silver hair. It seemed like he was waiting for someone, he goes by the name Inuyasha, not really human and not really a demon but something in between.

Because of his demon heritage not only could he see the signs of spring in the air, but he could also smell them, the smell of flowers that have just bloomed, releasing their pollen into the air, not to mention the smell of wild animals who were out of their nests and homes enjoying the weather and gathering food, the forest it self seemed greener than it used to be, but sadly the young hanyu did not catch the fever of happiness that seemed to grasp the heart of almost every living creature around him, because he did something he despised doing which is waiting. Even though the person he was waiting for was very dear to him, he still hated waiting for her to show up, just as he was about to continue his journey on his train of thought he noticed two birds flying over him, fluttering their wings against one another in a happy makeshift dance of love.

The young half demon glared at them and almost instantly got up and attempted to scare them away, in which he succeeded, as the birds quickly flew away from the angry silver haired boy, but before Inuyasha could sit down and feel good about himself he felt a pair of eyes stair at him, in suspicion he turned his eyes to see a small brown squirrel staring at him.

"What are you looking at punk?" shouted the young half dog demon in anger, as he shook his fist at the small forest creature.

The young squirrel felt rage from the silver haired boy's voice and quickly submitted to fear and ran like the wind on the carpet of green grass, hoping to reach the nearest tree as quick as possible.

Feeling satisfaction at what he had just accomplished. The young hanyu sat down one leg over the other while smiling like an idiot; obviously he has also caught on to the happiness in the air by taking it away from someone else.

"Oh so this is how you enjoy your self Inuyasha, by bullying the weak and the powerless" A male's voice spoke as its owner drew closer to the young half demon, who's deed did not surprise the owner of the voice that much.

Looking towards the direction his ears caught the familiar sound from, he saw a young man, who had his black hair tied in a short pony tail. He had a monk's rob on and held a staff in his right hand; Miruku was what he was called by, a name popular amongst many village girls. Next to him was a woman who looked to be in her late teens, her long black hair reached her waist, she was wearing a traditional white and green village kimono, but under it she donned a demon exterminator suit which was used by her now destroyed village, true she looked normal in her clothing, but the giant boomerang she carried made away with that normal look. Her name was Sango, a girl with a painful past and an uncertain future.

Next to the young demon exterminator was her pet and companion, a cute cat demon, its fur creamy white in color accompanied with a few black stripes. True in this form it seemed pretty harmless, but when the cry for battle arises this cat changes into a massive form of its self its cuteness gone and replaced by the look of a beast, the name that was given to her was Kirara.

"Hah Inuyasha is and always will be a bully, Miroku" said a little boy walking next to the monk and the exterminator, he was very short and had red hair, his green eyes were full of happiness, youth and mischief, the young half demon could sense the weak yoki from this kid and easily knew it belonged to a fox demon, this boy's name was Shippo and to Inuyasha the words he heard from this fox cub were the most annoying.

"Shut up or I'll pound the two of ya!" the half demon harshly replied to the monk and the fox cub, his eyes gleaming with anger. Almost immediately the pointed ear boy hid behind the young monk who was laughing lightly at the half dog demon's harsh and threatening words.

"Are you waiting for Kagome chan?" asked Sango as she watched the dog demon cross his hands and give off one of his usual smirks.

"Keh! Like I'd waste my time waiting for her" said Inuyasha trying to hide the true tone of his voice under the usual angry one he used, while turning his face away obviously hiding a very slight almost unnoticeable blush.

"Heh I don't know how Kagome puts up with you Inuyasha" shouted the little fox cub as his feet found the courage to let him step away from the lecherous monk's robe.

In one swift motion Inuyasha jumped from his spot, the slight wind that ran through the area played with his red yukata, his movement seemed to resemble gliding more than jumping. As he saw the distance between him and Shippo diminish, he raised his clenched right hand above his head and brought it down on top of the red haired boy's head.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa Miroku!" cried the young fox cub, for it was obvious this was his usual defense against the silver haired half demon.

Obviously not caring about the tears that threatened to descend from the young fox demon's face, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest obviously proud of what he just did, a small smile crossing his face.

"Wow he really is a bully" said Sango her voice not holding a single hint of being surprised by what she just saw, on the contrary Inuyasha could feel a bit of sarcasm in her tone of speech.

"Keh" the half demon in red turned his face away, acting as if what the exterminator has just said didn't bother him, he started walking back to his desired spot near the well and once he reached it. He sat himself down in the same spot he was resting on before he heard that remark from Shippo.

"So are you going to wait for Kagome chan?" asked Sango as she eyed the young Hanyo, her voice grasping Inuyasha's attention to a level that annoyed him.

"Who'd want to wait for her? She'd just come here complaining about her stupid tests!" shouted the young half demon, his facial expressions were shifting between anger embarrassment and annoyance, while he shook his fist at the demon exterminator.

Before anyone could reply to the dog eared half demon, they saw a massive yellow bag rise up from behind the Hanyo and land on his head, before his natural instincts could even take over a shout came from the well "OSUWARI" this word awakened the power in his necklace, causing it to glow in resonance, Forcing Inuyasha to plummet to the green carpet of grass under his feet, the weight of the bag over his head gave him a stronger taste of punishment.

Walking on a quite road was an angry Kagome who was followed carefully by her friends who kept a safe distant away from the angry black haired girl, who was stomping more than walking, obviously still angry at the words that were ejected from the young half demon's mouth.

"Isn't time you apologized?" whispered Miruku into the dog like ears of his half demon companion, hoping he will accept his advice.

"Will you shut up! I didn't do anything wrong!" obviously he was trying to whisper this to the lecherous monk, but thanks to his anger and frustration effecting his voice, it was heard by the entire group.

Responding to what her ears picked up the fifteen year old school girl stopped in her tracks, causing the whole group to come to a halt. Her face turned to the left slightly, sending shivers down the Hanyu's back.

"Wha-what?" said the young silver haired boy reluctantly, taking a step back as he did he hoped that he wouldn't hear another osuwari from her mouth.

Not one second has passed before the black haired girl turned around and started walking towards the red clad Hanyo; he didn't even bother to look into her eyes. For he felt that he would be sent to the ground by that damned spell on his necklace. The only thought that crept through his companions minds was 'dead dog walking' for not once but twice has he mentioned Kagome's tests to her.

Waiting to bite the dirt once more, Inuyasha looked nervous and hoped it wouldn't be painful, but to his utter surprise nothing happened, it as if time stopped before she could punish him once more.

"I guess I'd wait a hundred years and still wouldn't get an apology from you" Kagome sighed in annoyance, as she turned around once again to continue on her way.

"Keh because I didn't do anything wrong to begin with" snorted the young half demon, his cockiness broke through the walls of nervousness that surrounded his soul.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo sighed at the same time, expecting this kind of reaction from their dog eared companion.

"Poor Kagome chan, she is so nice, she even forgives people who don't deserve it" said the exterminator softly to her two companions, who simply nodded in response, while her demon cat only replied with a meow.

"I SAID I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" shouted Inuyasha, as he turned towards his friends, anger flaring in his eyes and causing his fist to shake.

With all that behind them now, the group continued walking, cutting through the many grass filed lands, seeing forests and lakes as they treaded through the road they were on, their search for the Shikon shards still not reaching a conclusion, and their war against Naraku far from over.

Soft breezes brushed against their faces, as they started climbing a hill filled with green grass, it wasn't much of an effort, for the hill was very short and barely stood high enough to be called a hill, once they reached the top their eyes fell on a village not too far away from their current position.

"Maybe we should stop and rest there, it'll be night soon" said the perverted monk as he pointed at the village that was surrounded by a circular wooden fence.

"I guess" said the half demon no real happiness or sadness in his voice, as he looked at the sky that was already carrying an orange hue in its color instead of its peaceful shade of blue, his hands tucked in his scarlet yukata while they were crossed over his chest.

In a few minutes they were already at the fenced village, knocking on the part of the fence that looked like a door. The whole fence was obviously made from the large logs of the trees of the forest next to them.

"Hello, could you open the gate? We would like to stay for the night" said Miroku in a slightly loud tone hoping that the gate keepers would hear him.

"G-go away! We aren't letting anyone in at this time" said a scared nervous voice from behind the wooden wall that blocked the Inu gang's path.

"We are only simple travelers, we mean you no harm" the monk persuaded, trying to form some kind of negotiation with the ones that stopped their progress to the village.

"I said go away!" the reply came but this time accompanied with a bit of anger.

Losing his patience rather quickly, Inuyasha walked towards the door, his eyes glaring, his face frowning, in other words it was not wise to say no to this Hanyo now, he raised his right hand from his side and knocked furiously on the large wooden door.

"Open this door or I'll break it down!" threatened the silver haired half demon, his voice smothered with anger and annoyance making the reply they heard from the gate keeper sound like a baby was addressing them.

"Inuyasha! Stop that!" shouted Kagome as she walked next to her dog eared companion and stared him in the face, not surprisingly annoyed at his attitude to those poor people who were only doing their jobs.

"Keh trust me Kagome, this is the only way they'll get this gate open" he replied to the black haired school girl.

"There has to be another way, so quit it" said Kagome to Inuyasha who was just about to continue shouting.

"Fine, we can stay here all night for all I care" he said in a voice that was coated with annoyance, his face showing annoyance even more than his voice, the hanyo walked back a bit and sat himself down, his child like nature taking over him as he began mumbling random things.

They only heard the guards whimper in fear at the half dog demon's reply, to which Kagome sighed. She wished that Inuyasha would be more mature and understanding about this, but one look at the hanyo mumbling away and acting like a brat, she felt that this was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Um excuse me; we just want a place to stay for the night. We won't cause you any trouble" said the black haired girl, hoping that the gate keepers would let them in, she didn't feel like spending the night outdoors, even though she was used to it, it did not mean that she grew fond of it.

"Didn't you hear what we said! Clear out of here now or we'll…um…" The guard hesitated in his speech obviously too afraid by the threat he heard before that he couldn't come up with a threat of his own to keep them outside.

On the other side of the wooden gate was two villagers actually posing as guards, their black hair tied back in the same style the Japanese tied back their hair in the Feudal Era, they both looked at each other nervously, their spears shaking, thanks to the vibrations given off by their bodies.

"Let them in" said a gruff, old voice from behind the cowardly guards. Those words came from the mouth of an old man who wore an old yukata, his white hair was in the same style as the two guards.

"But chief…" protested one of the guards, hoping that the old man would listen to him and not let them in.

"I said let them in!" shouted the old man, with a voice loud enough to wake up the whole village.

"Ok ok" said the two guards at the same time as they rushed to the task they were appointed to, even though it wasn't to their liking they worked quickly and in mere seconds the door was open.

"See you didn't have to threaten them Inuyasha" said Kagome as she watched the wooden door open before her.

"Keh! Whatever…" replied the half demon as he crossed his hands over his chest and walked in, still acting like the bratty teen he was.

"Why do I even bother…" said the black haired school girl as she sighed and walked beside her silver haired companion, while the rest of her companions followed them in. Taking her attention away from her stubborn companion, Kagome brought her field of vision to what lay in front of her. Noticing an old man with two villagers one on each side of their elder. Holding spears in their hands, obviously playing the role of guards to this small village, but it was obvious by the 'bravery' they just showed that they were no better than any villager with no fighting experience or a feel for battle, she could still notice them trembling like trees in the path of winter winds.

"Hello and thanks for letting us in" spoke the fifteen year old miko as she bowed her head to the old man in front of her. As she did he replied to her with a bow of his own.

"I am sorry about this, these two meant you no harm they were only doing their jobs" said the elder in an apologetic tone of speech.

"Keh…whatever" said the rude half demon as he stepped forward. His eyes focusing on the two cowardly men, causing sweat to cover their trembling bodies.

"We fully understand this, but we only ask for a place to stay for the night" said the perverted monk as he bowed to the old man as well, his manner of speech and general character more serious and respectful than his usual perverted self.

"Do not worry Hoshi sama, you all can stay at my house" spoke the old man bowing back to the young monk.

With that said they followed the elder to his abode, noticing the strange emptiness of the streets, no one was outside not even animals were seen. As if this was an abandoned village, they only found darkness in the streets and lightless houses to their sides. A sphere of silence seemed to loom over this village for it seemed the only sound that was made was from their quite steps that seemed as loud as drums in this soundless place.

Suddenly the barrier of silence was broken by a wale of pain and fear, it rang through the streets and echoed through Inuyasha's sensitive ears, he quickly placed his hand right hand on the sheath of his ancient sword, as he turned in different directions his nose sniffing at the night air, trying to locate any scent that was out of order and indeed it did. The smell of fresh human blood filled his nostrils as he turned towards the direction his nose leaded him to.

"Not again…not again…please not again…" the old man kept muttering, fear wrapping around his soul like a serpent would easily entangle a weak rabbit's body.

"Can you locate where the scream is coming from Inuyasha?" asked Sango, her normal villagers cloths already gone revealing her demon exterminator's garb underneath, her hand already clasping around the leather belt of her trusty weapon.

"Yeah, follow me" said the dog demon as he quickly launched himself in the air landing on the roof of a house and then quickly he continued on his way with another jump that caused him to land on the roof of the third house away from the one he landed on.

"Kirara" as soon as her name was spoken by her master the cute demon feline, was surrounded by a mystical flame, that disappeared as fast as it appeared revealing Kirara's larger more ferocious form, fangs rivaling that of a saber tooth and a body that would easily out size one.

"Hoshi sama you stay here with Kagome chan and the old man" said Sango as she jumped over her trusted companion's back, quickly taking flight on the demon's back, following the trail of the half demon who had suddenly taken off with out warning, hoping to catch up with him.

Reaching the house he smelled the blood from, the young hanyo landed next to it. His hand ready to pull out the sword he inherited. He looked from left to right and then ran towards the old wooden house; he quickly sprang forward from his sprint putting his foot in front of him. Ramming it into the door effortlessly knocking what had stood between him and the insides of the house that was infused with the smell of blood.

Once he was in, what he saw could only be called a massacre. Five bodies lay lifeless beneath his feet, blood oozing out of them like an undying river, filling the entire area they were in with red liquid. The look on their faces was that of despair, fear and pain, whatever had done this to them, knew no mercy and Inuyasha planned not to give it what it hadn't offered to these people.

I hoped you enjoyed reading this fic. Comments, complains and flames are welcome.


End file.
